In order to enhance circulation of blood in a person's body, and particularly, in the feet and legs, hands and arms, it is known that periodic or cyclic compression of plexus regions of the foot or hand at predetermined timed intervals is beneficial. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 32,939 and RE 32,940 both disclose an air inflatable bag which is placed under the arch of the foot and is attached to the foot by wrapping the bag or bag material around the foot and securing the bag material together with one or more Velcro fasteners. When the bag is inflated, the bag squeezes the plantar-arch region of the foot and compresses the adjacent blood vessels for increasing the flow velocity of blood within the vessels. The enhanced circulation of the blood can help reduce swelling and pain and can also help prevent potential complications during recovery from surgery.
It has been found desirable to concentrate the compression force against the bottom of the foot or hand in a specific area or plexus region where there is a high concentration of blood vessels in order to obtain the maximum increase in circulation of the blood through the vessels. Such a concentrated force does not occur with an air bag adjacent the foot since the pressurized air produces a uniform pressure over the entire area of the bag. Thus a relative high air pressure is required in the bag in order to produce the force desired on a localized region. It has also been determined that there is a problem in preventing the rupturing of an air bag at a seam, especially with the higher air pressure within the bag.